Demon Fighters
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Inspired by Big Hero 6. Kiku Honda is an average teen until his brother's death and the powers of the Book of Dreams. Now he and seven other teens have to save the city from the demons that were released from the book and Kiku's dreams. Slight yaoi and two 2p characters plus twist at end.
1. Prologue

Demon Fighters

A new school day, students either hurrying to class to keep their straight attendance record or just lazing around to keep their straight tardy reputation, new teachers worrying about what kind of students they have and how they're going to teach their chosen subject, or old teachers pitifully thinking 'why me' when they realize they have the troubling students in school.

But this story isn't about a school life, this is a story about a boy, a dreamer, that will make a difference with two groups of the school to protect mankind.

? PoV

Students, teachers, the same things for the past six years of elementary, three years of middle school, and now the first year of high school. My name is Honda Kiku, or in western form Kiku Honda, and I'm sixteen years old. I have short black hair that reaches past my shoulders, but I can keep it shorter with a matching ponytail holder, and soulless brown eyes, at least they were soulless after the accident last month.

My older brother Kuro Honda, who looked like a shorter haired version of me with red eyes, was showing me this book he kept on his person until it happened. We were in the park when all of a sudden this dull orange light covered us, we ran to the sight where we saw people running in fear, and saw the reason why: the creativity museum was on fire.

Someone shouted that there was still a professor in there, and Kuro rushed inside as he dropped the book at my feet. I picked it up and started backing away, inch by inch, hoping, praying that they would make it. I didn't know how wrong I was back then, hoping that Kuro could make it out somehow.

An explosion suddenly erupted, I was launched off my feet and rolled a bit on the pavement, and that was all I remembered.

My aunt Okamina rushed over when she heard the news. My parents died when I was three and now my older brother is dead. The book, I still have the book. The second we arrived at her house, my new home, I rushed up the stairs to the room we used to share and sit at the desk before opening the book to see what secrets Kuro wrote.

It was blank.

Seriously, I looked through the entire book, every page, and from front cover to back cover. It was entirely blank, until I noticed a note taped to the back cover of the book. Kuro? I carefully peeled it off and unfolded it to see what he wrote to me.

_'I'm sure you're wondering why the whole book is blank.'_

Yep, Kuro.

_'The thing is, on the day I found it, the night of the new moon, I brought it to work with me and grabbed a pen to write in it. But the strangest thing was that after I only wrote one word: it vanished. I looked through the book wondering if the word would reappear again, but there was nothing on any of the other pages. I looked up the book to see why, and nothing came up. Nothing about the book at all came up in my search, until I suddenly gotten an idea. I used every writing utensil I could find and the same thing happened. I was about to give up on figuring the book out until I remembered what my professor told me: Sometimes it's not the machine, but the person. The book wouldn't let me write anything in it because I'm not the right person it seems to be searching for: I think it's searching for you.'_

This book, this book that wouldn't let Kuro write a single word, only allowed me to write in it? There has to be some mistake. But somehow my hand unconsciously found a ball-point pen as the other one opened the book, its golden-orange pages glimmering slightly in the lamplight.

What should I write? I don't know.

The dreams...

I've been having these dreams about shadow-like demons and eight people fighting them to protect their hometown and all of mankind. So I write that down, every single detail that I can remember, everything that I can remember from the vivid, or blurry, dream that I have every single night.

Now let me tell you about how this school year is going to be hard for me. Besides the troubling students and new teachers, no one notices me. At all. Well at least I want to be unnoticed unlike Matthew Williams, the half-Canadian half-American kid in my History class that wants to be noticed.

The problem isn't Matthew, the problem is his twin brother and his group along with their rival group. Matthew's brother Alfred Jones, how can twins have different last names, is in a group that he and four other kids created since they were inspired by World War II, along with the second group.

The group I'm talking about is: the Allied. Alfred is the self-proclaimed leader, well he always says he is while the others shoot the suggestion down. Arthur Kirkland, a British boy from England, is the first one that created the Allied along with Francis Bonnefoy, a French boy from France.

The third person to join the Allied was Ivan Braginski, a Russian boy from Russia, and if you call him "izverg" he will punch you as hard as Alfred can punch a whole wall down. Wang Yao or Yao Wang if you use Western terms, a Chinese boy from China, was the fourth person to join the Allied and I think it's because he's best friends with the others. I don't know.

And of course, Alfred Jones was the fifth and last person to join the Allied, although he always gets on their last nerves. Nevermind about that, now let me tell you about the rival group that always tries to out-best the Allied: the Axis.

The first member of the Axis is Ludwig Beilschmidt, a German boy from Germany with a last name that's slightly hard to pronounce, he and Arthur made a deal with each other of starting their own groups since they're both A+ students. He started the Axis group a day before Arthur and Francis started the Allied.

The second and last person to join the Axis is Feliciano Vargas, an Italian boy from Italy with a temperamental older brother. He seems to have a crush on Ludwig but maybe it's because he likes everyone and likes to see no fighting. That's why the two rivals try to out-best each other in their academics.

Oh! I almost forgot! The only other reason I want to be unnoticed is because Feliciano keeps bugging and asking me to join the Axis which I always answer with "No" or I try to lose him in the crowds. I never wanted to join either of the groups and I never will, no matter how much begging he does.

[Flashback Ends]

Normal PoV

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,**

**An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..)**

**Get out your guns, battle's begun,**

**are you a saint, or a sinner?**

**If love's a fight, then I shall die,**

**with my heart on a trigger.**

The only sound coming from the school library was pencil scratching on paper, an occasional hum from the person using the pencil, and music blasting from an mp3 through the earbuds into the person's ears. Kiku Honda is an A+ student in all of his classes except for History where he's a B+ student because a certain Italian keeps bugging him.

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

He tries to block out everyone because of his brother's death and everyone at school pitied him for losing a family member, well everyone except the Allied and Axis since they only care about their grades like him. The only thing he doesn't like about people besides having their pity is having them get into his business when it's not theirs.

**Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,**

**don't mean I'm not a believer.**

**..and major Tom, will sing along.**

**Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer.**

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

For him, trying to get good grades might improve his behavior and help him get into a good college to try and become a writer. Since he has the book and an interest in writing he might as well pursue a career of being a writer.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting 'til the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.**

**ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa**

'Why do I feel like I'm being watched?' He thought as he looked around slightly before going back to his History assignment. "The Battle of Nanjing, or Nanking, was between which two groups and during what war?" Well that was easy considering he learned about it throughout his life.

Just behind him were several bookshelves full of manga and comics but the person standing behind the first row was the reason why he felt like he was being watched. The person had knee-length ash brown hair and amber-streaked brown eyes that were wide with surprise. The person wore a red changshan with golden trimming, black cotton kungfu pants, and brown kungfu ninja slippers.

**I'm an angel with a shotgun..**

**fighting 'til the war's won..**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back..**

**I'm an angel with a shotgun,**

**fighting til' the war's won,**

**I don't care if heaven won't take me back.**

**I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.**

**Don't you know you're everything I have?**

**(I'm an angel with a shotgun)**

**..and I, want to live, not just survive, tonight.**

**(Live, not just survive)**

**..and I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight.**

**They say before you start a war,**

**you better know what you're fighting for.**

**Well baby, you are all that I adore,**

**if love is what you need, a soldier I will be.**

"I think I spelled that wrong..." Kiku mumbled as he started to erase what he wrote. The person hiding behind him closed their eyes and exhaled deeply as they shivered slightly. 'How can I approach him?' The person thought before noticing Kiku pick up his stuff as the bell rang.

Yao smiled to himself as he walked to his next class, which was History with his secret Jú Huā.


	2. Chapter 1

Demon Fighters

Chapter One: Demons Released

It was the beginning of summer as Kiku finished the third chapter of his dreams in the book when he noticed the time. "Shit! Gotta finish my errand!" He closed the book, put on a purple yukata, a dark divided umanori, and black uwabaki before running out of the house with the book still in his hand as he ran towards the grocery store to do the shopping so his aunt can make her special cupcakes.

He never noticed the book was glowing.

*~#%

He was halfway to the main city of Tokyo when the light was finally noticed. He stood behind a building with one-way glass as windows so he could see his reflection whenever he went by as he pulled out the book and looked it over. The light was coming from inside the book... He looked around curiously before gulping nervously and slowly opened the book.

It suddenly forced itself open as red, purple, golden, and black light erupted from the book and blasted his glasses off of his face. He looked at the light in shock before a golden light surrounded him and he tensed in case the light burned him. Instead he felt different as the light faded and suddenly dropped the book.

He lifted his head slowly, somehow he fell unconscious for a second, and looked around before noticing his appearance in the one-way windows. He was wearing a black naval uniform with gold accents and white gloves. His hair reached the nape of his neck but at the front it reached halfway down the sides of his face. There was a belt where a sheathed katana was on his right side and a pouch was on his left side.

He looked at his attire before noticing the book and picked it up. The dull cover was now golden with ornate designs and the papers were a slight yellow just as the golden light reappeared. He noticed that he was back to normal and that his glasses were on the ground. He picked them up and put them back on his face before a shout startled him.

"Let me go!" He ran towards the sound and stopped in surprise and shock. The two groups, the Allied and Axis, were standing in even more shock as a black demonic cat, as big as a car-and-a-half, held Yao upside down from its tail. "Let me go!" He repeated as he struggled to escape the demon's grasp.

"L-L-Let him go!" Kiki shouted as a spurt of courage ran through him, but it made everyone look at him curiously but made the demon drop Yao and take one step towards him. **"Keeper."** It growled as it started running towards him. '_Shit!'_ He thought as he started to run away from the demon before it could catch him.

Unknown to both the demon and him, both groups followed them in worry and fear.

*~#%

He ran through the alleyways trying to lose it but it was fast enough to dodge every corner and turn. **"Keeper."** It repeated as it chased him, trying to catch him before it could do something terrible to him. He looked back for a second, which was a big mistake as he ran straight into a dead-end.

He looked to the sides in fear before looking back the way he came, and saw the demon getting closer and closer! **"Keeper!"** It shouted as it jumped before it was suddenly kicked to the side violently. Kiku snapped out of fear to notice two things: the groups were trying to distract the demon, and Yao was the one that used a karate jump kick to violently kick away the demon away from him.

**"Keeper!"** The demon shouted as it used its tail to violently wipe the others, except Yao who was in front of him, away and lunged at the duo. Kiku felt a spurt of fear before a golden light caught his attention.

The book...

He quickly held it between his hand and opened it just as the demon was about to make contact with them. The golden light erupted and the demon yowled in pain as the book started sucking it in? The book rattled a bit and he had to hold on a bit tighter as the demon was sucked in.

The book closed itself and he had to hold it closed for a second as the demon was securely inside. He wondered if it was securely inside, he slowly opened the book nervously along with the others watching nervously as the book was opened, but no demon came out. The reason was there there in the paper.

The demon was now a picture with a description underneath of what it was. _'Oni. The lowest class of demons. This demon can take the form of a demonic cat or a demonic dog. It will not stop until it finds either its victim or the Keeper of the Book and bring one of them back to the leader: the Demon King.'_

"Oni? Demonic cat? Keeper of the Book? Demon King?" Questions were passed back and forth as Kiku froze in shock after he read the paragraph. Yao waved his hand in front of his face and received no reaction then he poked his shoulder, causing him to drop the book and shook his glasses off of his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Kiku looked around before realizing where he was and who he was with. He picked up his glasses and the book before walking out of the alleyway. None of the rest noticed the way he walked or the way Yao stared at him sadly.

*~#%

"Aunt Okamina?" Kiku asked as he entered the house/restaurant and quickly noticed that his aunt wasn't home. He put the book on an end table before sitting on the couch and turning on the tv. He always likes to watch one half hour of the news before watching something else, but this news was going to change his life.

"We bring you a report from the Katashi Car Factory, a couple hours ago a strange black blur of what looked like a cat the size of a car attacked the factory. The workers were unharmed as if the blur wasn't looking for them but only one died from being thrusted into the laser repairs by the creature's tail that was swung at her."

Just after the sentence ended, a picture of the person appeared and froze him to his core again as tears gathered in his eyes. The picture was of a woman in her late twenties with long white hair and dark brown eyes just before she was killed, in the caption underneath were the words 'Okamina Hitomi'.

His aunt.

He turned off the tv, took his glasses off, and started crying loudly. His parents, his brother, and now his aunt was dead. And the rest of his relatives moved to America because of job opportunities there. A knock sounded throughout the house but he either couldn't hear it or decided to ignore it.

"Kiku?" Yao's voice sounded out, still blocked out by his crying, as the door slowly opened and Yao came face-to-face with Kiku sobbing on his couch. He wondered what happened until he noticed the remote on the floor, picked it up, and turned on the tv. The report was replayed again and as it ended he noticed the pictures around him, but one stuck out from the rest.

The picture was taken at Miyako Beach when two boys, one was Kiku and the other was a three year older version of him with shorter hair and red eyes, each held a bucket of seawater and walked towards a woman in her late twenties, with waist-length white hair and sunglasses over her eyes as she was sunbathing, with matching looks of mischief on their faces.

The engraving underneath caught his attention too. _**'Spending the day at the beach with my nephews Kiku and Kuro. ~Okamina. And spending the day pranking Aunt Okamina at the beach with Kuro. ~Kiku.'**_

He looked at Kiku in sadness until he looked at him in surprise. Kiku was passed out on the couch with his glasses dangling limply from his hand. He chuckled slightly before gently pulling the glasses out of his hand and put them on the nightstand next to the book before covering a blanket over the passed out teen.

"Wake up soon, wô de ài." He muttered as he briefly touched his nose to the passed out teen's forehead.

*~#%

Kiku came to a few hours later and woke up to the surprise of his life. Yao was in his house, passed out as he was halfway on the couch with the house looking cleaner than ever before. "Thank you, watashi no yūjin." He whispered to the passed out teen and smiled softly as a small smile appeared on the passed out teen's face.

He got off the couch and carefully moved Yao onto it before covering him with the blanket that was earlier covering him and went into the kitchen to make something for Yao when he wakes up. "Jú Huā..." He muttered as he turned onto his side. In the kitchen was one person that was too busy thinking to be making anything.

"Watashi no mabayui..." Kiku replied quietly.


	3. Chapter 2

Demon Fighters

Chapter Two: New Forms

"Is he even alive?" A familiar voice sounded out through the web of sleep that was wrapped around Yao. "He might be awake, but I'm not sure." Another familiar voice sounded out towards him. Kiku? "Ve~ You're all red!" A third voice, Feliciano by the verbal tic, shouted at one of the other two voices. "N-No I'm not!" Kiku shouted back in embarrassment. "He's moving around so that's good." A fourth, gruff-like, voice sounded out. "Maybe if I make some food he might wake." A fifth voice sounded out. "I already made some earlier and it's getting cold." Kiku replied, a bit closer than before. "Give him one of my scones." A sixth voice sounded out before being drowned by "NO!" in six different languages.

That woke Yao up instantly.

He noticed Alfred, Arthur, Ludwig, and Francis in front of him. Feliciano and Ivan were at the side of his vision, well Ivan was away from the others with an angered mood surrounding him. He looked to his right quickly and saw Kiku fly back a bit with a shocked look on his face. He was wondering when Yao was ever gonna wake up and was surprised when he quickly turned towards him.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Kiku straightened the glasses on his face. "Hey what's burning?" Alfred asked as he noticed smoke in the air. A trail was coming down from the stairs leading into the second story floor. "Kuso tawagoto!" Kiku shouted before he ran up the stairs in a panic.

The smoke cleared a few seconds later and lots of Japanese words, probably swears, were shouted furiously. "Is he always like this?" Alfred asked as the others either shrugged or said 'I don't know' before another swear was heard from. "Kuso!" Yao wondered if he was okay until a loud thud was heard.

"Are you-a okay?" Feliciano asked loudly as banging was coming from upstairs. "Dropped a pan on my foot." Kiku replied, unaware of the laughter that was coming from underneath him. "Hey, how come we never hangout anymore?" Alfred asked as he noticed both groups together for once in peace.

The others shrugged before Feliciano noticed something, gasped, and pointed. The others looked in the direction he was pointing...and saw Kiku covered in soot, burned on a few places, was rubbing a hand on his head, and his glasses were almost off his face. "Are you okay?" Yao asked as he gingerly sat in a nearby chair.

"I had a hard time to redo what I made since I kept breathing in smoke from the burnt food," He said as he fixed his glasses and then winced as one part of his burnt skin touched the chair. "And I had a hard time finding the right pans since I also kept getting burned, plus I hit my head on the oven when I put a pan inside it."

He then felt a hand being put gingerly on his head and looked to see Yao worriedly looking at him while Feliciano looked around for the first aid kit, Ludwig go upstairs to bring the food downstairs before it got cold, and the others talking quietly to themselves. He wondered how they: found out where he lives, and why are they in his house?

A golden gleam caught his attention though.

"My book!" He shouted as he tried to get out of the chair but was forced back into it by Yao. "You mean this?" Alfred asked as he picked it up and then gave it to him. "I kept it ever since the accident," He said as he held it to his chest. "It's the last link I have of my brother. I wrote every dream that I have dreamt of in here."

"So you had that for a long time?" Alfred asked before being smacked on both arms by Arthur and Francis. "I think he meant when he lost his brother." Yao said as he started using the first aid kit. "That's when I got the book," Kiku replied as he tried to sit still. "These dreams are different, they're blurry and vivid so I can only see silhouettes of eight people fighting dark blobs, which are now identified as demons."

Everyone shuddered as they remembered the last encounter with the Oni. "Let's see what the eight people are!" Alfred shouted as he reached for the book but Kiku jumped from the chair and backed away from the American. "I don't want anyone touching it," He said as he held it closer. "It won't let anyone else write in it, I don't know why but when Kuro wrote in it the words disappeared. And when I wrote in it-"

"The words stayed?" Ludwig asked as he set the food on the table. Kiku nodded before something caught his attention. The others were talking until a strange light caught their attention too. No one spoke as the light got brighter and brighter until the last minute. "It's not going to-" Kiku said before the whole room was bathed in light.

The book was glowing again.

As it faded he looked down to see that he was in the uniform the book gave him and was impressed...until he looked at the others and immediately dropped the book in shock. Ludwig's hair was slicked back and he was wearing a green Wehrmacht shirt with a pair of blue-gray Waffenrock pants and the same style of boots that Kiku's currently wearing. A dark green-and-black military hat was on his head and strapped to his belt was a Second Generation Colt Single Action Army handgun.

Feliciano was wearing a blue WWII military shirt, tan WWII military pants, and dark brown boots with pale ends going over the top of the boots. He looked at his outfit, when did his eyes closed?, and laughed happily as he pranced around the house, instantly annoying Kiku. "Just stop." He pleaded as he grabbed the back of the Italian's shirt and hung his head.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Yao shouted furiously. Alfred as wearing a tan uniform with a brown bomber jacket and black shoes, Arthur was wearing a green military uniform with a Sam Browne Belt and deep brown boots, Francis was wearing a long blue coat and matching capelet, with red pants and brown boots, Ivan was wearing a long, heavy tan coat with dark green pants brown gloves, tall boots, and a long pink scarf.

It's what Yao was wearing that nearly made Kiku laugh.

He was wearing a pale pink mandarin jacket and pants with the same slippers he had on before the transformation. His knee-length ash brown hair was in a braid but that wasn't what nearly got Kiku laughing. What nearly got him laughing was the headband of pink peonies on the Chinese's head. "Is this some kind of idea of a joke?" He asked as a few giggles left Kiku's mouth.

"I said I could only see silhouettes so I couldn't see what they were wearing." Kiku answered as he laughed a bit and then turned around and laughed loudly. The others wondered what he was laughing about until they looked at what Yao was wearing. Then the whole room was filled with laughter. Kiku noticed his book and picked it up before noticing some writing.

"Another entry?" He said, which got the other's attention as he read it out loud.

**"The war against the Demon King almost failed as mortal warriors were massacred by the army of demons until eight immortal warriors appeared and took on the demons. The powerhouses were Russia and America, two immortals that used strength over weaponry, the two strategists were Germany and England, two immortals that thought up each plan carefully before striking, one secret attacker was Italy, an immortal that got scared easily but insult his friends and he will finish you, one savior was France, an immortal that took care of defeating the demons near towns, villages, etc. But unlike regular teams that have only one leader: this team of immortals had two leaders. One of the leaders was the martial artist China, an immortal that likes to use his hands and feet instead of weapons to fight, and the other leader was the samurai Japan, an immortal that moves silently and strikes unnoticed with his katana. The eight became the Demon Fighters and worked together to destroy every demon until they got to the one that was more dangerous than any of the demons: the Demon King. Legend has it that the Demon King likes to eat souls but if one soul is too resistant for him to take from the body, he possess that person."**

"That's it?" Francis asked as Kiku reread the paragraph before putting in the pouch of his left side. "That's all it said," Kiku said as he turned around. "Ve~ Why don't we use those names?" Feliciano suggested, quickly earning confused looks from the rest. "What names?" Ivan asked curiously. "The names from-a the book!" Feliciano shouted happily, when is he never happy? "I'm Italy, Ludwig is Germany, Alfred is America, Arthur is England, Francis is France, Ivan is Russia, Yao is China, and Kiku is Japan!"

"You know," Yao stared, gaining everyone's attention. "With these new powers we can destroy the demons attacking the city!" The others immediately caught on to what he was saying and agreed. "We can become the new Demon Fighters!" America shouted as the others voiced their agreement. "The book did say that the Demon King would possess a strong resistant person." Feliciano suddenly said, making the others confused until almost all of them know what he meant.

There was still a possibility that Kiku's brother was still alive.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: First Battle

"So now what?" America asked as he looked at the others. Japan was looking through the book while Italy was 'Ve'ing and slowly getting on his nerves. Germany and England were talking about what places demons might like to attack. France was trying to grope Italy but was held back by the surprisingly strong grip of Russia. And China...

He was staring at Japan.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT!" Japan shouted at Italy, still unaware of the stare China was giving him. "I've narrowed it down to two reasons-" CRASH! "Or we can just see what created that crash." They all ran out of thehouse to Okubo Park where the sound came from and saw an eight-headed snake trying to capture people inside the bus terminal.

"America, try using that branch to get its attention," Japan said as he pointed at a LARGE branch that was connected to a nearby tree. "Russia, help him!" America got the snake's attention but now it was trying to devour him! Both the Russian and American were doing a good job of keeping the snake distracted since they kept running in zigzags.

"What should we do?" Italy asked before noticing one thing about Japan that they never noticed before. Japan's confidence was slowly slipping from him.

"Let's just attack it!" China said before dodging one of thhe heads. At first they weren't organized like in the book until they got it away from the terminal. Germany shot two in the heads, France and Italy took one head down, Russia and America each took a head down and made sure it stayed down, England took two down with magic, and for the main head...

"Go to the right!" China shouted as it tried to bite them. He went to the left of it and Japan went to the right of it. It looked between the two of them to decide of whhich one it would attack.

"Now!"

China used a side kick to the jaw to knock it out but the only thing that it did was make it angrier. He jumped out of the way as it lunged, and never noticed Japan behind him until it was too late.

Japan ran his katana through the snake's mouth and lodged it in its heart. The book glowed and he instantly knew what to do. He took it out of the pouch and opened it as the demon was being sucked into it. As he closed it and held it closed for a few seconds, the others went up to them.

"Got it." He said as he opened it and saw the picture with the description underneath. "Orochi. This eight-headed demon will trap its victims before devouring them whole. It won't listen to the Demon Lord unless its bribed with a prey. It will occasionally fight itself because of its eight heads but once it has more victims then it won't attack itself."

"So another lower-class demon?" America asked as they regrouped and reverted back to their normal forms. "Looks like it," Kiku said as he looked at the book. "Maybe the answers are within both the book and my dreams."

The others talked about how they each took down a certain head of Orochi, well all except Yao who was watching Kiku as he read through the book to try and find a clue about the next demon to capture. As they all went home, Kiku remembered that he forgot to ask of how the others knew where he lived.

As he went inside, he was unaware of a dark figure watching him from the branches of the trees. "Soon... Soon the Keeper will be mine to devour." It said as it watched its prey close the door.

"Soon... otouto-san."

*#^

**Can you guys guess what movie the "Go to the right!" is from?**


End file.
